elswordfandomcom-20200223-history
Elsword: Magic Knight
Elsword First Job: Magic Knight Specialty The Magic Knight is a swordsman with magical abilities. He has a flaming fist that throws fireballs to both distract and destroy. This gives the otherwise close quarter fighter a few ranged attacks that can be combined to make the hot headed Elsword an incendiary opponent. The Magic Knight is uniquely suited to control large mobs. Background During his travels, Elsword found out that he was very vulnerable to magical type attacks. He decides to go to Echo for help, who told him the only way to cover up this weakness was to become a Magic Knight. Elsword decides to become one in order to cover up this weakness. He absorbed some magical powers through a ritual, and became a Magic Knight. Being able to use magic attacks now allows Elsword to become a more balanced character, specializing in both Melee and Ranged attacks. Gameplay 'Combos' 1) Knockback Combo This combo's main use is disperse or group enemies together. Generally, it isn't used as often as his other two new combos. 3) Aerial Combo His aerial combo is good for sniping from a range, or fighting against flying monsters. It is also good for trapping an enemy to start a combo, since it has a bit of stun lock after it hits. Just like his dash combo, the aerial combo releases a fireball with high magic damage which is strong against opponents with high physical defense. Skills Passives 'Counter Chance' Skill Description: Pressing the X button when you are knocked down has a chance to counterattack enemies without knocking them down. Skill Mastery: (5SP) Pressing the X button when you are knocked down has a 100% chance to counterattack enemies without knocking them down. Prerequisites: 45SP invested in skill tree Info: Mainly for PvP, this skill allows you to start a combo after you're knocked down by an enemy if they are standing above you. 'Magic Attack Advanced Passive' Skill Description: Increases your base magic attack power. Skill Mastery: (5SP) Increases your base magic attack power by 150. Prerequisites: 45SP invested in skill tree Info: An important passive for all Magic Knights. It will increase the damage of your fireballs, and magic skills as well. This skill is a prerequisite for Magic Attack Advanced Buff. 'Enhanced Fireball' Skill Description: Increases the damage of your fireballs. Skill Mastery: (5SP) Increases the damage of your fireballs by 25%. Prerequisites: 55SP invested in skill tree Info: Another general skill for Magic Knights. It encourages the use of your magical combos, making them deal even more damage. 'Mental Strength' Skill Description: Focuses some of your magic power to also increase your physical power. Skill Mastery: (5SP) Focuses 5% of your magic power to also increase your physical power. Prerequisites: 60SP invested in skill tree Info: Since most of Magic Knight's regular attacks are still physical, this skill is quite important for him. This skill is a prerequisite for the Rune Slayer passive skill Power Seal. 'Buffs' 'Physical Attack Advanced Buff' Skill Description: For 10 seconds your physical attack power is increased drastically. (does not stack with Party Buffs) Skill Mastery: (3SP) For 10 seconds your physical attack power is increased by 40%. Prerequisites: 55SP invested in skill tree, Mental Strength (5SP) Info: Not commonly used since Magic Knight's skills rely on magic attack. Some builds include this skill to raise the damage of their combos in PvP, after having their enemies trapped, although uncommon. 'Magic Attack Advanced Buff' Skill Description: For 10 seconds your magic attack power is increased drastically. (does not stack with Party Buffs) Skill Mastery: (3SP) For 10 seconds your magic attack power is increased by 40%. Prerequisites: 55SP invested in skill tree, Magic Attack Advanced Passive (5SP) Info: This skill is usually used before a high damaging attack skill, greatly raising the attack power for a low cost of MP. Since all Magic Knight skills are based off magic attack, this buff applies to all of them. 'Actives' 'Firefist unlocked' MP Usage: 20 MP Cooldown: 5 seconds Skill Description: Grabs the enemy inflicting immediate physical damage, and concentrating your magic power to cause major explosions. The explosions deal multiple hits of magic damage. (It is a special skill that needs to be unlocked.) Skill Mastery: (5SP) 100% initial physical damage, 60% magic damage (8 hits) Prerequisites: 40SP invested in skill tree Info: Without this skill, Magic Knights would be limited to a lot less combos. It is mainly for trapping an enemy in a combo, but also charges your awakening bar fairly quickly. For the amount of MP it takes, it does a lot of damage when mastered. 'Stoic' MP Usage: 50 MP Cooldown: 20 seconds Skill Description: Become Super Armoured for a few seconds, but receive 100% more damage in this state. Skill Mastery: (5SP) 5 seconds of super armour Prerequisites: 55SP invested in skill tree Info: Mainly for PvP, this skill allows you to start a combo on opponents without worrying about being interrupted. It is uncommon for Magic Knights to use this skill. 'Special Actives' 'Wind Blade' MP Usage: 100 MP Cooldown: 3 seconds Skill Description: Summon a giant blade that deals high magic damage. Skill Mastery: (5SP) 1277% magic damage Prerequisites: 40SP invested in skill tree Info: Wind Blade is his strongest low MP special active. It has a large vertical and horizontal range, making it very hard to miss, and very annoying to dodge. Category:Magic Knight 'Rising Slash' MP Usage: 200 MP Cooldown: 10 seconds Skill Description: Summon giant blades on the land around yourself, slashing enemies into the air vertically dealing magic damage. Skill Mastery: (5SP) 333% magic damage (5 hits) Prerequisites: 50SP invested in skill tree Info: Although not as powerful as Sword Fire, this skill is required to learn Storm Blade. Players who decide not to get Storm Blade tend to avoid this skill completely. Like Wind Blade, it is quite hard to dodge in PvP. 'Sword Fire unlocked' MP Usage: 200 MP Cooldown: 10 seconds Skill Description: Concentrate the power of fire in your sword and drive it into the ground causing explosions in a 3M radius. Enemies hit will burn for 6 seconds. For a short period of time the caster will have a sword of fire which will burn enemies when attacking regularly. (Burning damage depends on your magic attack power.) (This skill can be casted in the air.) (In Awakening this skill's damage is reduced, but the number of hits significantly increases.) (It is a special skill that needs to be unlocked.) Skill Mastery: (5SP) 219% magic damage (12 hits maximum), 10 seconds sword fire effect, burns for 3 seconds, 137% magic damage in awakening (30 hits maximum) Prerequisites: 60SP invested in skill tree Info: This skill allows you to continue combos by attacking after it is casted, making it a very deadly skill in PvP. In awakening it deals plenty more damage. 'Storm Blade' MP Usage: 300 MP Cooldown: 30 seconds Skill Description: Summon dozens of giant blades inflicting instant magic damage, then rotate them at a high speed dealing continuous hits. Depending on how far the enemy is, the rotating blades will deal a varying amount of magic damage. Skill Mastery: (5SP) 399% initial magic damage, 133~266% magic damage (24 hits maximum) Prerequisites: 65SP invested in skill tree, Rising Slash (5SP) Info: Against human-sized enemies, Storm Blade is Magic Knight's most damaging skill. The giant center blade deals twice as much damage as its ranged blades, so it is recommended to cast this skill directly in front of enemies. Since Storm Blade is a multi-hit skill, using it only when you are sure your opponents have low MP is advised. This is because holding Z or X keys and charging your MP past 100 forces a knockdown, as a defense against multi-hit skills or long combos. Against bigger enemies, the Elsword beginner skill Triple Geyser is still stronger. 'Phoenix Talon unlocked' MP Usage: 300 MP Cooldown: 30 seconds Skill Description: Summon a phoenix that flies straight into the sky dealing magic damage, falling back into the caster's body. For 30 seconds the caster will have a 20% increase in movement and jump speeds, and absorb all magical projectiles as 10MP instead of taking damage. (This skill deals higher amounts of damage in Awakening.) (It is a special skill that needs to be unlocked.) Skill Mastery: (5SP) 274% magic damage (8 hits, 361% in awakening), 245% final hit magic damage (356% in awakening) Prerequisites: 65SP invested in skill tree Info: Phoenix Talon's initial damage when casted may not be impressive for the amount of MP it requires, but it should be enough to clear weaker mobs in dungeon when mastered. The buff absorbs all magical projectiles, making for the perfect mage and archer-killer in PvP. Your movement and jump speeds are also increased, making it easier to chase enemies down. Character Development Elsword ──► Magic Knight ──► Rune Slayer └─►Sword Knight ──► Lord Knight Category:Magic Knight